The Devil's Heart Skips A Beat
by DoomSlayer94
Summary: (Emi x Maou fanfic. Also, the reason the category is Ascension is because I can't go on without a category, AND I couldn't find the devil is a part timer anywhere. Anyway, Enjoy!) Satan can't stop thinking about Emilia! Will he confess his feelings, or go on being a lonely sack of crap? Find out in this Emi x Maou fanfiction!
1. The Devil Stays at The Hero's Residence!

It was a bright, sunny Monday. Maou was laying in his bed next to his brotherly figure, Ashiya. Maou opened his eyes tiredly, and yawned. "W-What time is it..?" Maou looked up at the alarm clock. 6:00. He got up out of the bed, and yawned once again. He groggily walked over to the bathroom, and opened the shower curtains. He smelled himself. "I smell horrible.. What did I do last night?" He twisted the knob on the shower, sighing. Water sprayed out of the shower head, cascading Maou's entire body. He scrubbed himself, everywhere. His entire body was squeaky clean. "I'm ready to start my day!" He hurriedly put on the clothes he had laid out on his sink. He brushed his teeth, and after he was done, hurried out the door. Ashiya opened his eyes slowly. "My lord? You're awake?" Maou turned over to Ashiya. "Yeh, I'm awake."

He closed the bedroom door, and walked into the living room. The sun shined bright on his skin, cascading it all over. He drank some water he had made for himself, and swallowed it. He heard the door squeak, and he saw red hair come through the door. "Guess who?" Maou sighed in annoyance. "Emi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Emi faced the couch. "I got kicked out by Rika... She and her boyfriend have to do something." Maou snickered. "Kicked out of your own apartment? Wow, some hero you are..." Emi glared fiercely at Maou. Maou flinched just a tad. "Darn, you're scary... Welp, I gotta get out to work." Emi glanced away from him. She mumbled an insult under her breath. "Dirty demon..."

Maou walked down the stairs, and called out to his "mighty steed." Maou waved at his bike. "Dullahan! My trusty steed!" Maou hopped on to the seat of the bike, pedaling. "Onward, Dullahan! Onward!" After Maou got off of his bike, he ran through the automatic doors of MgRonalds. "I'm here, Miss Kisaki!" Kisaki turned her head to face Maou. "Oh, good! You're right on time! Listen, I'm going to the beach for a few weeks to meet my sister. Until then, You have been deemed the new manager of MgRonalds!" Maou's face filled with excitement. Kisaki exited the building, and shouted "Take care, guys!" before leaving completely. Maou went to his usual place behind the counter. He was daydreaming about a certain cherry-haired girl. He tried his best not to show any feelings for her. He just then snapped back to reality when he heard the bell ring. Maou looked up, eyes closed, while saying his usual greeting: "Hello, and welcome to MgRonalds! How may I-" Maou opened his eyes. It was Emi, standing in front of him. "What, are you not going to greet me like a normal person?" She huffed, and looked away. "Anyway... I want a double cheese burger with pepper fries."

"Coming right up.." Maou turned around, facing the window. "Double cheese burger with pepper fries!" A worker flipped patties, and placed buns on the patty. He then prepared the fries, and handed them to Maou. "Here you go, Emi." Emi licked her lips in delight. "Hey... Emi?" Emi looked up, with a questioning face. "Hmm?" Maou rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like we've been way too cautious and suspicious of each other. I-I just thought I could stay the night at your house and get to know you...?" Emi's face turned from a questioning face to a face that was as red as her hair. "W-well... I guess you could.. s-stay.. after all, I don't really have anyone to hang out with most of the time." Maou had a small smirk on his face. "Great, it's settled! 3:30?" Emi rubbed her shoulders. "Sure..." She walked out the door with a smile on her face.

(Yes, that's right, suspenseful cliffhanger! Because...waiknotte? Anyway, love you guys! I'll see you in the next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short by the way... it's only my second fanfic uwu)


	2. The Hero Attempts to Murder The Devil!

The alarm clock reads 3:28. Maou is suited up and ready to go on his "date" with Emilia. Maou sighed, then said "I hope I don't screw this up... and I hope I'm wearing good enough clothes." Maou was wearing a casual short-sleeved shirt, with some red cloth shorts, and flip-flops. He decided he was ready to go, and walked out the door. He walked down the sidewalk, across the driveway. Emi's house wasn't far from Maou's. It only took him about one or two minutes to get there.

Meanwhile, In Emi's house... "I can't wait to get revenge on that idiotic, horned, half-wit! I'll murder him on my house floor... then I'll return to Ente Isla and let the church dissect him!" Emi snickered like a mad... woman? "It's perfect..." She then heard her doorbell ring. She perked up. "Coming!" She rushed to the door and turned the knob. At the door was a grinning Maou. "Come in, Maou!" Sadao walked through the door, and sat on the couch. "So... what do you wanna do, Emi?" Emi pulled a knife from her pocket. "Murder you right here and now..." Maou's eyes downsized. Silence filled the room for 1 minute, until Emi came rushing at him.

Maou got out of the way and Emi instead stabbed the couch cushion instead of Maou. "Emi! What's gotten into you?!" Emi gave Maou an evil smile. "You murder my family, I murder you!" Emi rushed to Maou, and pinned him down. Emi raised her knife and stabbed Maou in his stomach. Maou's mouth dripped with blood. "Emi... it wasn't... me... I can tell you... everything... I was going to... tell you... i just thought... you wouldn't.. believe." Emi growled. She didn't believe him. "How can I believe you, you wretched demon?!" Maou passed out on the floor because of both fear, and his body not being able to handle a knife to the stomach. "Darn him..!" Emi dropped the knife on the floor, and sat on her couch, stressed. She wanted answers.. and she wanted them now.

Maou woke up after about 20 minutes. "Where am I? Why does my stomach feel popped?" Emi glanced over at Maou. "Answers! Now!" She pinned him down again. "OK... here... take the mirror... I'll explain everything, and show you..." Maou took the mirror out of his pocket, and cast memories unto it. He handed it to Emi. It showed the memories of a goblin class demon, which was Satan. "We're going to be rich after we kill all of these dirty demons!" A knight shouted. "Let's get to work if we want that money!" Demons were being sliced in half, and murdered. All demons screamed in fear. Buildings were being evacuated, demons filled the escape tunnel, while an army of them attempted to fight back. The knights were too strong, and it was a ghost town until then. That ghost town became Ente Isla. An angel took Maou in, and that was pretty much all he could remember. "It dosen't make sense... why would you murder those innocent?" Maou glanced at her. "Because... those people killed my kind for fun... your race is horrible, Emi." Maou's eyes started to form tears. All of the memories he had to witness were too much. "I'm so sorry, Emi... I killed your father... I don't deserve friends.." Emi said nothing, and just hugged him. The blood dripping from his stomach, and his mouth bloodied Emi's hair and shirt more than it was red. "Maou... let's just do what we were originally going to do..." Maou nodded, and picked up the remote. "Though, I probably should take a shower."

(That's the end for this chapter! Because well... I can't write anymore, and besides, I was originally going to finish this last night, But I had to go to bed. Sorry if I didn't update sooner... uwu. Anyway, love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update in the next few minutes, or maybe a half hour, or a hour.)


End file.
